Love Sick
by bluestarlove
Summary: All this while he was simply love sick. And as he smiled brightly at me, I realized that the cure for love sickness was that which had caused it. RoyEd OOC, AU


**Hey, Guys! Well, i got bored and its spring break so i whipped a little something up to enjoy. I wanted it to be very light angst with some fluff so here is my attempt at that... well enjoy the story -bluestar**

**Disclaimer: There is no way in hell I could own FMA, my drawing skills are proportionate to that of a 1st grader who still hasn't quite grasped coloring in the lines.**

I sighed as I sat on my bed, looking out my window and watching the movers bring boxes into our house. My mother had gotten promoted and transferred and we had to leave our old place behind and move into the suburbs. It was a little strange to me actually. I'd never lived in such close proximity to other people, because out in the country, we had acres of space between each house, and the air was light and fresh, and there was green and flowers and sunlight everywhere. Here, the grass and flowers were carefully controlled, and the sunlight was occasionally disturbed by the shadow of a house.

I went downstairs, bored with the continuous labor of the movers, and decided to walk around my new neighborhood. I walked for over an hour, checking out the large manifestations of wealth that made up my neighborhood. Everything was there for show, and it was quite obvious that everyone was trying to keep up with the joneses. Expensive cars were parked in every gated driveway, fountains sprinkled glittering water in cesspools of fish. I rolled my eyes at all the carefully staged beauty.

Then I saw him.

He was leaning against a tree in his expansive front yard, reading a book, and sipping a glass of lemonade. He was gorgeous. Thick dark hair, fair pale skin, and a well built frame. I blushed and looked away, feeling as if I had violated him in some way. I looked up again, and just as I did, he looked up and saw me looking at him.

"Hey, you!" I tilted my head to the side and looked behind me, and seeing as there was no one there, I assumed he was talking to me. "Yes?" My voice came out rather timid and I blushed slightly. What was coming over me? "Come here." I walked over slowly and he smiled gently at me, then I noticed the most amazing thing about him. His eyes, his beautiful, obsidian eyes, that twinkled with mischief and glowed with kindness. "I haven't seen you around here…what's your name?"

"Edward Elric." He motioned for me to sit, "Roy Mustang, nice to meet you." He looked me over from top to bottom and I squirmed uncomfortably. "Where are you from? Your hair and eyes are quite unusual." I looked away from him, suddenly feeling a little bit uncomfortable with myself. "I'm from Risembool, It's up north. My hair and eyes are from my father. My mother…" I couldn't tell him that my mother hated those attributes of mine. He barely knew me yet. "Your mother?" I cleared my throat and faked a smile "Uh, she looks nothing like me. She has brown hair, and chocolate eyes. She's beautiful." He laughed and smirked, "Bet she is, to make such pretty offspring." I looked at him blankly, not sure how to react to that.

Over the next 5 months, we became closer and closer until it was unusual to see one of us without the other. But as our relationship progressed it started problems of a somewhat troubling nature.

I'd known for a little while now, that I wasn't exactly straight, and I'd even had a boyfriend or two before, but he was as far as I knew, straight as aboard. This was a problem because I began to like him, and certainly as more than just a friend. I began to avoid him, and not be able to speak to him like normal and I knew I was worrying him but I couldn't bring myself to face him, when I knew these strange, disgusting feelings for him were swirling around in my heart.

Ch 2 Roy's POV

I wondered what had come over him. His usual, loud, stubborn attitude was hiding away from me and it seemed he didn't really want to talk. I asked him repeatedly if anything was wrong and he always just brushed it off, but I knew him too well at this point.

His smile didn't reach his eyes anymore, and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts most of the time. I couldn't help but worry about him because I had developed feelings for him over time and I so wished to tell him, but he didn't seem to have any room for my burdensome emotions right now. So I keep it to myself and continue on, business as usual.

I decided that I needed an answer. He was all I thought about anymore, and when I saw that sad, lonely look in those amber eyes it actually made my heart twinge a little bit, and it shocked me. I didn't do relationships; I didn't ever care about other people like this. I wanted sex, I wanted fun. I used people like tissues and it had never bothered me. But he made me want to feel and to have those feelings reciprocated in equal. I wanted to give more than I would receive, to care about someone other than myself.

I walked, half ran to his house, and charged past his open gate but when I got to his door, I froze. What if this was a mistake? What if I damaged our relationship and it could never be repaired? I shook my head and rang on his doorbell. When he answered the door I grabbed his arm, shut his door and pulled him along until we reached the wooded area behind our neighborhood.

"Edward…please, just tell me what's wrong. I can't stop thinking about you, I'm so worried." I gently stroked his cheek and he flinched away from my touch. "No, Roy, please don't. Don't touch me." I pulled my hand away as if burned. Was this the prelude to a bitter rejection?

"I'm sorry…I…What's wrong? You've been so distant lately. You don't want to talk to me, or look at me, or even be in the same room with me. You don't want me to touch you, or do anything for you, or show that I care about you and it's really frustrating because I care Ed, and I want to show it, and I…" I couldn't say it. I didn't want to fracture our relationship.

"It's not…You didn't…Roy. I just didn't want to fool myself. I didn't want false hope. Roy, I _love_ you. It's disgusting, but I can't help it. My every thought is filled with you, I see your face every time I close my eyes, I swear I can smell you scent wherever I go. But I know. I know you don't love me back, that you're disgusted, and I shouldn't feel this way about you. I know that –"I kissed him hard pushing him against the trunk of a tree and slipping my hands around his waist.

He loved me, and the thought circulated around my head, infecting my brain and turning it into mush. My heart beat 10 times faster and my whole body felt lighter. I was so scared of being rejected, yet he said it. Just poured it out there like he couldn't help it, and let me know how he truly felt.

All this while he was simply love sick. And as he smiled brightly at me after I pulled away, I realized that the cure for love sickness was that which had caused it.

**SOOOOOO...how was it? You know the drill, review it :)**


End file.
